Demolitions and a Score to Settle
Tarn Region - Cybertron If a new Cybertronian society were to emerge without the baggage of the Autobots and Decepticons, it would surely come from Tarn Region. With the exception of Tarn itself, several major neutral city-states reside here. From the dour and depressing spires of Kalis to the technological wonders of Tyrest, to Vos with its sharp class divide between those who live up high and those who live below, Tarn Region has something to offer everyone. Many neutral inhabitants choose this as their home, and so the roadways are often crowded and lively with merchants and transports. Only Tarn itself stands alone, still under strong Autobot military control. This gives the Autobots nominal control over the area. Contents: Hook Lamborghini Aventador Scoop has arrived. Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Blast Off finds himself back in Tarn. Well... not Tarn, and not even the Tarn outskirts this time... no matter where he goes in this area, he seems to run into Autobots while he is trying to obtain information. And why is he interested in information? Tarn is a "pet project" of the Combaticon Aerospace Commander. The Autofools have no /right/ to the city!- and there is citizen unrest there, held tight under Autobot military control. As a former Renegade Decepticon, there is just something about the situation that has captured the shuttle's interest. And so.... here he is again, this time with some help. Hook and he are far from Tarn itself... but not so terribly far they can't still look around and gain some information. Blast Off is interested in talking to locals and getting a feel for whatever unrest he may have stirred up earlier. He brought Hook for expertise on buildings in the area. He'd like opinions on possible weaknesses in the building style and power grid of the area. However... he has informed Hook that they need to remain as... quiet and inconspicuous as possible. So he stands now, off to the edge of a Tarn suburb and power plant, trying not to be noticed. His Decepticon badge is covered with a *very* stylish scarf, naturally. " Hook is standing to the right of Blast Off. "That transformer tower....their..." he points with his finger as he holds up a pair of binoculars to his optics with his other hand. "It shows sub standard workmanship, and would make an excellent target for further Decepticon incursion..." He trails off and smiles smugly ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) The Autobots may be trying to maintain their control over Tarn, but that doesn't mean every operation in the region is a military one. There are some Autobots that sill believe that extending a hand in kindness can be as or even more effect that pointing a gun and making demands. Case in point, the mess outside of the power district, where earlier a small cell of Decepticon sympathizers had managed to disrupt traffic by knocking over a transfer relay onto the roadway. But instead of yelling or making accusations Scoop had just rolled in to lift the relay tower out of the road with his super shovel, and was now slowly lifting it back up into place while his Nebulan partners helped the local technicians get the moorings locked back into place. Wraith is prowling. As many are aware, unrest is high in Tarn, and keeping eyes on the atmospherics is one of the token jobs of the Intel division. Wraith's even adopted a casual attitude for it, melting into shadows and observing from a distance to avoid any unwanted attention, and undesired aggressions for that matter. While not quite repairing the power grid, or even tinkering with various high-yield energy systems, he's found this line of work to be rather...well... agreeable. Perhaps it's the cloak-and-dagger, or perhaps it's simply managed to turn into a niche of his. Who knows? As things go, however, it seems that there's more than a few unfamiliar -yet strangely familiar- faces running around, and one's caught his attention proper. Melting away into the darkness of the back-alleys, he follows along. ... ... wait, is that a poor-man's ascot the combaticon's wearing? Combat: Wraith slips into the shadows and out of sight... ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off listens and nods to the Constructicon. "Well, it was built by Autofools, was it not? Of *course* it's substandard. Very well. I shall make note of that." And the Combaticon brings out a datapad and does just that. He finishes, then looks up- and... is that Scoop? He whispers to Hook, "Careful. An Autofool has arrived." Stepping back behind the wall of a small building, he attempts to keep out of Scoop's sight. They don't want to draw attention to themselves, after all. "Anything else, Hook? Any futher weaknesses that you see?" Blast Off doesn't notice Wraith, but... he does suddenly feel an inexplicable shiver. Brows furrowing, he looks around... but there's nothing to be seen. It's... probably just his imagination. Yes, that's it. Hook is completely absorbed by his observations, but in taking a brief pause from his work, he realizes he is indeed standing out in the open, and he takes his place next to the Tall Combaticon along the wall. He takes a step or two around Blast Off to get a peek around the nearest corner with his optics. "The power cables themselves are not shielded properly, they would make an easy target for extreme heat or cold. Perhaps we could outfit the sympathizers with weapons of this nature?" he remarks as he continues his observations "..this place was really built without much thought..Everything is exposed and out in the open, easy for a saboteur's explosive". ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith continues to sneak along until he's found himself a decent vantage point. From then on out, his job is casually taking notes as he listens in... Power cables not shielded... everything exposed... He finds a spot to sit as he eavesdrops, letting Hook do all the hard work for him. Yay for counter-intel! Still, Blast Off's hesitation is quite enough to catch his attention and draw a soft, inward chuckle. Slag...if the shuttle's that nervous... At least they're not starting any true trouble yet. Still, there's Decepticons. And there's also Autobots in the area doing civil work... that's like throwing vinegar on the baking soda and hoping it stays calm. "So," Wraith finally calls down, letting his voice echo as best it can, anything else you see that's out of place or easily exploited?" Orange Payloader lifts his shovel up farther and rolls forward a bit to tilt the relay back into place. "Almost there guys. Get those lockbolts back in place. Then maybe we can figure out how they got them undone so quickly." "As the humans say," Tracer mutters as he picks up something from the ground and stands, "Like, duh." He holds up a large bolt that's been sawed off from the head, and thus easy to just knock out of it's joint. Holepunch peers over his shoulder a moment, then sighs and looks down at his digital tablet. "This hodgepodge of construction work is way below par if a bunch of third rate street thugs are capable of just cutting off important connectors like that." "It's a bit hard to upgrade utilities and rebuild slums when the Decepticons keep trying to take everything away first," Scoop remarks, unware of the others watching from afar. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off likes what he's hearing from Hook. "...Indeed. Very good, that is encouraging to hear." He makes note of this as well, tapping into his datapad and tossing the scarf, which was falling away from his Decepticon badge, back into place. "Information such as this helps me fine-tune the most precise and productive tactics to.... And then there's The Voice From Above. Blast Off is a dignified mech- he really is. And an aloof one at that. But his last meeting with Wraith left a terrible impression... and the shuttle hadn't experienced such massive damage from one blow in a very long time. So perhaps some can pardon him for being just slightly nervous. Ok, a LOT nervous. Enough that he immediately reacts with a violent flinch and scrambling leap back. His ionic blaster is out almost faster than the eye can see as the now wide-opticed Combaticon points it straight up towards the sound. Blast Off is startled, indeed, but dignity matters. So, after a moment, he gains some composure and looks more aloof, now that he has a moment to collect himself again. "....YOU." He takes a step back, where he can hopefully see Wraith up there. "We were merely traveling through.... and making observations. Nothing more." For now, he doesn't try to fire. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Protected. Hook is still peering around the corner, making observations. "Yes...keep a keen eye towards the voltage transformers, their especially susceptible to-" Hook stops mid sentence. He calmly takes his optics down and stops leaning around the corner, shiftig his weight back against the wall and his eyes up towards their new friend. "Laserfire" . Its impossible to tell what look is feeling right now because of the visor obscuring his optics but it becomes apparent enough when a smile crosses his face. "You. I've heard of you. You do your job well. It's a shame your an Autobot, really." Hook plays Joe Cool, a laser pistol materializing in his right hand, althought he hasn't raised it yet. "I can almost use the word...respect". ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith has all of the attention and none of the laser-fire. He rolls further back on the roof. "Oh, a shame you say?" He starts picking his way towards another vantage point. "I'll admit, your claims of simply 'passing through' are noted, but not really...mmm... shall we say ... believed? Yes, believed. Not when lasers are drawn first and explanations offered second. "Oh, by the by? I hear the vintage casks were tapped earlier, Blast Off." Wraith goes silent to let them respond. Not that he's listening... no, he's on the move, relocating and letting the offered conversation be his cover as he drops to the ground and shuffles towards their flank. Orange Payloader folds his shovel back as he transforms and grabs onto the relay with his hands instead to hold it in place while the technicians hurry to fasten it down. Then tilts his head a bit in one direction. He can hear voices but it's too far away to make out distinctly who it is. "Sounds like we've got a couple of rubberneckers over there." He turns around to brace the structure with his back instead. "They should really stand back, they could get hurt if something goes wrong." Holepunch practically rolls his eyes before putting his tablet away and picking up a megaphone. "NOTHING TO SEE HERE CIVILIANS. PLEASE AVOID THE UTILITY WORK AREA AND MOVE ALONG AS PER LOCAL TRAFFIC REGULATIONS." The payloader more or less stands up on its end and folds the shovel back to become a heroic robot. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off keeps his blaster pointed up, but he is still backing away from the building. He knows Wraith is on it somewhere, which means he wants to give as little "sneaking space" as possible to the Autobot. The Combaticon considers flying up to a rooftop somewhere, but he *is* still trying to be inconspicuous. However, he'll fly if he needs to. For now... he tries to use open space as a shield from any sneak attacks. He looks over at Hook. He'd like to snark at Hook's comment, and tell him he's a fool... but in an odd way he can understand what Hook is talking about. Wraith has earned Blast Off's respect... but in multiple ways- not all of them good, as far as he's concerned. "Yes.... perhaps, Hook, but do not let your guard down." He notes Scoop still out in the distance, but the other Bot has his attention right now. To Wraith, he answers, "And you expect something different when Decepticons and Autobots meet? It's not like either side has reason to trust the other....." There's a pause. "Casks? That was NOT me, if that's what you think." Slag, why does everyone think of him when *wine* is mentioned? ... Oh, yeah. Hook follows Blast Off's lead, taking a few steps away from the wall and into the space in between the two buildings. "Indeed.....Come now Autobot, surely you would do the same if you were in our position." Hook looks about cooly, either unafraid or unknowing of the potential of this situation. Hook takes a few steps towards Blast Off, pistol still in his hand. He looks at Blast Off and makes a hand gesture, and then points at the sky. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Guarded. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Scoop frowns at the radio. Figures more Decepticons would show up to try and finish what their little insurgencies started. Then turns his head towards the workers. "Change of plans mechs, pack up and clear out. We've got potential Decepticon interference inbound. Holepunch, direct them away from the 'rubberneckers'." "EVERYONE JUST KEEP CALM AND DEPART IN AN ORDERLY FASHI--" A *CRUNCH* cuts him off as Tracer clamps his hand over the megaphone to crumple it. "Yelling doesn't encourage calm and orderly." The workers get the message though, hastily packing up their tools and transforming to drive back to the power plant proper. Scoop is still holding the relay up himself, pretty much an open target as he uses his own small welding pistol to try and finish the job himself before letting go of the relay. Wraith narrows his optics. Now, though, rather than the roof, he's at street-level. "I've never been one to default to battle without first weighing the risks of such actions, and the risks of not taking such actions." He ducks behind a wall, drawing out one of the ionized spikes and loading it. "So, what really brings you here?" The Autobot glances towards the electrical work taking place and tries to get a sense for Scoop's own situation. Buy the guy time? Or is all going well enough? Hmm... tough one. "How about this, hmm? You two... head on out of here before I have to do something you're both going to regret." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off radios Hook. <<*If you would like to leave, feel free to. I, on the other hand... have a bit of a score to settle.>> For while he is hardly the most gung-ho, full of battle-lust warrior ever, Blast Off is tired of turning tail and running each time he encounters an Autofool in this area. It is not becoming of a Combaticon... or the Commander of Aerospace. And he has a score to settle with Wraith in particular, especially for that last time they met. Unfortunately, though... Wraith is no where to be seen. Scoop, on the other hand, is providing a convenient target. "Still hiding, Wraith? Aren't you the one who used to frown upon hiding?" Deciding it is time for action, he nods to Hook, and fires up his antigravs, starting to fly up into the air. Not trying to go far... not yet... but enough to get a better view. "Why am I here? Well, I *did* have other plans, but... I /do believe/ you were rather rude the last time we met, Wraith. And I do /so/ detest rudeness. But if you will not show yourself, I may... sadly... have to respond with a little rudeness of my own..." With that, he draws his blaster up, aims at Scoop, and fires off a low shot! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Scoop with his Target Practice (Laser) attack! -1 Hook nods to Blast Off "I do really belive it is in both our best interests to leave, but if you insist!" He gives a half smile and extends his right arm fully, taking aim at Scoop, and then pulling the trigger of his laser pistol. Combat: Hook strikes Scoop with his PEW PEW PEW (Laser) attack! -2 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith lets out a soft grunt as shots are fired. "Oh, that was a big mistake..." He transforms, his sleek design literally melting out of the shadows as capacitors whine to charge. The trademark energon veins along his body glow all the more as the electrical distortion begins to form and shimmer. << .Right then, Scoop. I am engaging both parties. Get the noncombatants to shelter and join in. Blast Off hits hard enough alone as-is, I am not familiar with the other.>> Wheels chirping for traction as he charges in, the stored capacitor charges are unleashed in a torrent of electricity as it almost seems ball lightning forms over his engine deck before exploding outward. "That, my Decepticon friends, was a mistake." Combat: Wraith appears from the shadows... Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Hook with his You just pulled aggro you lucky Cons you! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Hook's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Lamborghini Aventador strikes Blast Off with his You just pulled aggro you lucky Cons you! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Blast Off's Accuracy. (Blinded) Even as the matter breaks down into fighting as usually does Scoop stands his ground, determined to finish the job at hand and do so without endangering the civilian workers whom are wisely turning tailpipes and running for home. Several shots potmark his orange armor, but Scoop's deceptively cheerful demeanor remains. "Figures high flying snobs like you would have no respect for the common working mech." He points his little welding pistol, then turns his wrist back to look at it. "Wait, this isn't my combat weapon..." Where -are- his 'weapons' for that matter? They scattered when everyone else did at the shots being fired. But unlike the workers retreating they're not exactly running away. Tracer doubles back to one side, and eventually climbs up onto a retaining wall. "Hey you mint colored moron, over here!" Holepunch flanks from the other side, but instead of a weapon draws another megaphone. "Hey! You! Stop violating the regulations against engaging in gunplay around power relay stations! Not to mention that coloration is totally NOT the recommended safety orange or yellow! And where's your hardhat for that matter?!" "Or," abruptly Scoop points past Hook, "HERE COME MORE AUTOBOTS BEHIND YOU!" Which for this occasion isn't a lie. Though it is still a distraction. Combat: Scoop sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scoop strikes Hook with his Misdirection Tactics attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Blast Off actually finds himself nodding to Hook and thinking it is refreshing to share a mission with a level-headed mech, instead of the usual hot-headed "I solve all my problems with my FIST" types he's usually stuck with. "Normally I would agree, but this Autofool's head will start to get too big for his shoulders unless I cut him down to size again... soon." Also, Wraith wounded his *pride*, and that cannot go unanswered. That's not the only thing that goes unanswered, however, as Wraith does indeed do *just* what Blast Off had wanted, and reveals his location. And then Blast Off is left wondering WHY it is he wanted that, as Wraith hits him- AGAIN. How the *slag* does that Autofool connect as often as he does?!? It's quite unfair, is what it is. Truly. The Combaticon nearly gets knocked out of the air again, but manages to stay up this time, though his navigation systems are on the fritz. Remembering what a hurry Wraith was to keep him from getting airborne last time, Blast Off is determined to do JUST THAT this time. Shots have been fired, the die have been cast.... he can't worry about making a scene now. So up he goes, trnasforming into shuttle mode as he does so. "Oh... I don't know, it got you out of your little hiding hole, at least. Where I can *destroy* you. For you don't seriously think I shall let you continue these... these... *lucky wins* you've had lately, do you? You shall learn what it means to fight a Combaticon- a /master of the skies/, at that!" The shuttle comes swooping down at Wraith, firing his side lasers as his main attack powers up. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle misses Lamborghini Aventador with his Throwing the Dice (Laser) attack! Hook cries "My Optics! You'll pay for that!". Loosing his composure, Hook takes to the air, but he hap hazardly crashes into a wall before coming back to ground with a loud thud. Quickly, he gets up and starts to stumble around, but he's hopelessly lost. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Neutral. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Lamborghini Aventador keeps his speed up as he charges through the Decepticons, unable to help but give a soft chuckle as Blast Off strafes him and misses. "You will have to do better than that, I'm afraid." Tires skid and the exhaust rumbles as he downshifts to a sudden halt, claiming a spot for himself as a firing point.<< .Scoop, can you handle the other one?>> He transforms as the combaticon races by him and drops to a knee, steadying his aim before firing off the ionized beam in the shuttle's wake. "I will admit... I don't much care for your sort, Blast Off. However, there is something so inexplicably... delectable in your case. I would almost say it is the vintage wine." Wraith transforms seamlessly from a Lamborghini Aventador into a more proper form. Combat: Wraith sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wraith misses Space Shuttle with his I'm in ur energonz drinkin ur bloodz attack! Note to self -- Blast Off talks too much. Next time he should try to disorient the Combaticon while he's monologuing like an arrogant snob like that. Next time, though. This time there's other matters to deal with. Like a certain sadistic surgeon. Gotta keep the Decepticons away from the fleeing workers and the recently repaired relay juncture. Leaving his partners to guard the rear Scoop tosses the worthless welding tool away and darts towards the disorientedly flailing Hook. "Hey you." Scoop walks up behind Hook and taps his shoulder. "You've got something on your face...." Then cocks back an arm and swings a clenched hand for said face. "... MY FIST!" Combat: Scoop strikes Hook with his Facial Deconstruction (Punch) attack! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Space Shuttle misses? And after that speech, too.... This is just embarrassing. Wraith... and Blast Off's sense of dignity do not seem to go together very well, do they? But his systems are still on the fritz after that electrical attack and... yes, that's it. That's the only reason he missed! The shuttle does at least salvage some dignity, finally, as he dodges Wraith's attack. It's good to know his usual agility hasn't completely abandoned him. But Wraith's words are still oddly unsettling, and the shuttle lifts up into the air, gaining more distance between him and his foe. "How... truly... *distasteful* of you, Autobot...." he mutters. "But you want some strong and unforgettable flavor? Try the charred, smoky aftertaste of your own scorched fuel lines!" The hatch under his nosecone drops open, and Blast Off unleashes an orbital bombardment at Wraith! Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wraith with his I give this a 5 star food rating! attack! -5 Hook takes the punch square on the jaw, nearly sending the Constructicon to the floor again if it wasn't for a well placed palm on the ground. Hook's vision has begun to return, and with it is the sight of Scoop.He grimaces and sends a punch flying his way, putting his entire body into it. Combat: Hook sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Hook's Punch attack on Scoop goes wild! Combat: Hook misses Space Shuttle with his Punch attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Wraith misses. No time to really dwell on it, though, as the shuttle's already coming around for another go. And he's out in the open. The bombardment, as it were, hits, sending up debris from the impacts around Wraith. And that brings up another concern. Collateral damage. Clambering from the bombardment's zone, he turns again and narrows his optics. "I want you on the ground. Let's clip some wings, shall we?" The capacitors hum, the primary charging to limit before expending the charge in one go, vents hissing in protest as the heat sinks work overtime to dissipate the excess thermal energy away from his chassis. Even the coil-packs on his arms are glowing. <<.Scoop, I'm recharging the primaries, how are you holding up?>> Combat: Wraith strikes Space Shuttle with his It's like Aurora Borealis. In your face! attack! Combat: Wraith uses up a charge on his Hopeslayer Rifle Chargers booster pack! Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Strength! Scoop takes a step back as Hook gets up and starts swinging punches wildly. That would of totally hit Blast Off if he wasn't, you know, flying around and junk. Totally. But not, so Scoop is just going to have to keep the constructicon busy still. "After all that hard work repairing that relay all those mechs put into it just so the citizens can continue to get their power, I'm not about to let the likes of you tear it down -again-." Holepunch jumps into his hands as he transforms into a gun, turbines built into his barrels spinning up to speed as Scoop levels him at Hook and opens fire. Though he's just using the powerful wind blasts to try and push the Constructicon farther away from the relay station that heavily damage him. <> Combat: Scoop strikes Hook with his Dual Compression Cannon attack! -3 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Hook is pushed into the backside of an adjacent building, causing the wall to cave in and buckle around Hook, trapping him under a pile of Rubble. He radios to Blast Off <<"My internal systems are heavily damaged, I'm going to make a strategic retreat for repairs">>. Rubble is pushed aside as Hook makes his way up "Hard work? That's some of the poorest workmanship I've seen! It deserves to be torn down, and I'll be back with my fellow Constructicons to start that job!". With that the Decepticon leaps into the air and jets away skyward. Regarding when exactly he'll return, is anybodys guess, but surely this is not over for the perfectionist builder. "And don't let the garage door hit your tailgate on the way out!" Scoop shouts after the Constructicon. Then keys back to his comm <> With that he transforms and rolls off in the opposite direction. Space Shuttle hits Wraith with a nice bit of a blast, but before he can pull away the Autobot lands one of those massive hits that is exactly why Wraith haunts Blast Off's nightmares. "AAAArrrgh!!" The shuttle seems to sizzle and fry as he reels from the impact, his strength (what little has has to begin with anyway) taking a huge hit in particular. The support struts buckle, one wing is indeed torn into near-uselessness, and the Combaticon falls down as he frantically attempts to gain some control. Antigravs kick in before he makes a good-sized crater right on top of the power plant, and he manages to swerve to avoid it. The Hook informs him he's leaving. But not Blast Off, not YET! SLAG IT ALL..... He /won't/ lose, not AGAIN. The badly injured Combaticon transforms and hastily applies something to himself. It's a shield- the same one that saved his life in a previous battle in space. Then he launches skyward again, trying to get away from the ground- and aiming at Wraith as he does so! Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Combat: Booster Pack Conqueror Shield is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Wraith with his Not Out Just Yet... I hope attack! -2 Wraith watches Blast Off tumble down and grins inwardly. Outwardly, there's still a fight going on, and as Scoop calls in his little victory, the Aventador nods. <<.Understood. Let me know if you require assistance.>> That done and said, he's got a fight to win. The Combaticon's still not out for the count, but Wraith's confident in the course of the fight from here... and Scoop's not in range to question anything that transpires. He plants his feet as the Combaticon charges his way, taking the blow in full as he hooks his arm for a quick bit of purchase. The ionized spike comes out to play again, but this time more to stab at Blast Off's back for added grip. "You should have run while you had the chance, Combaticon. You're playing in my domain now." And...teeth flash instantly. He did say he needed a recharge... Combat: Wraith misses Blast Off with his Parasitic Battery Drain...yum. attack! Blast Off wants no part of *that*, thanks! Seeing the teeth come out just make the Combaticon move all the faster. But.... he's tired of running from this Autofool. He's a Combaticon, and as little as he wants anything even remotely up-close-and-personal, especially when teeth get involved in any way (I mean really, how *uncivilized*)... it's time he showed this mech just WHY he's a Combaticon. Still determined to win this fight, Blast Off transforms- right as he rockets past Wraith! "Then I shall simply have to bring you up to MY classic domain, and show you why *I* am the Master- of ANY place I choose to dwell!" His goal- ram into his foe and send him flying! With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wraith with his Master of ANY domain (Ram) attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: You have foolishly damaged your own Firepower! Wraith takes the blow about as well as anyone who's on the receiving end of a head-on with a shuttle would, and it sends him flying back. Though, he's not quite out of the fight just yet. He stands up, brushing off the dust as crackles of electricity run off his frame. "That hurt." He checks his systems and internals, unable to help but grimace faintly. Well, the capacitors have seen better days... that's for sure. "I'll be honest with you, Blast Off, my goal here was only to delay. It appears I've done as much. You should leave." He starts to gather a ball of electricity in his hands, unleashing it towards the shuttle. "Fly, run, swim... it is all the same to me. You cannot claim dominance over me, because I will always put you right back in your place." Combat: Wraith strikes Space Shuttle with his You are a fly and this is my bug zapper! attack! -1 Combat: Blast Off uses up some of his Conqueror Shield shield booster! Combat: You temporarily gain +12 END from your shield booster. Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Conqueror Shield Combat: Wraith's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Space Shuttle gets hits again?!? And it *hurts*... though it would hurt far more without the shield in place. The shield takes the damage for him, though he is rocked back by the blow, and is even seems to jolt his targeting systems! Not good. And yes, there are those who would say he probably *should* run... but not the prideful shuttle. Wraith has defeated him once too often, and it's now a matter of pride for him to win this fight. And Blast Off's pride is a very demanding Master. Of course, there are also those who say it just might get him killed one of these days.... The Combaticon scoffs, "Do NOT mock me, Autobot. Those who thus insult me shall live to regret it, I PROMISE you that! Yes, you may have better accuracy than most of your comrades.... but it still pales compared to my AIM, my DETERMINATION, my SPEED, my SKILL." Making sure his shield is still activated, he fires side lasers as his orbital bombardment weaponry powers up again! "My FIREPOWER!" Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wraith with his Running on Raw Ego Now (Laser) attack! Combat: Deactivating Booster Pack Conqueror Shield. Combat: Booster Pack Conqueror Shield is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Wraith the blast sends a nice explosion of sparks and electricity as he's struck by, of all things, an energy weapon... At this point, his systems are yelling warnings at him. But, this is Tarn... not a Deception city. "You cannot defeat me in my domain. I am not allowed to die. For if I fall, who then stands between you and them?" He overrides the safety protocols on his system locks and a few capacitors begin to glow with that devastating thrum of electricity. "Time to end this..." It's not so much a blast from his own systems, but rather a trick of physics. The electrical charge in his area is dropped to a severely negative polarity, drawing in a sudden rush of protons to fill the gap left behind... The thunder strike is deafening, and sudden... and he's little chance to truly see the outcome. Systems drained, he drops down, just on the good side of functional. Combat: Wraith misses Space Shuttle with his Aurora Ominae attack! Space Shuttle feels the strike coming and is able to use his high agility to arc out of the way. Wing elvons shift as he maneuvers through the sky until beginning to circle back around for another orbital bombardment. "YOU... are in *error*, Autobot!" Blast Off does at least have enough respect for Wraith to call him such, instead of the typical "autofool". But there is only so much. The Combaticon is quite riled up, and in full battle mode now. Less "enerwine" and "fussiness" (though there is always some of that) and more "this is why the five Renegade Decepticons inspired such fear among so many..." The shuttle comes hurtling back towards Wraith, and his nosecone hatch opens to unleash an attack. His voice is quite cold as he responds, "You are in *grave* error, and it is far past time you learned that NONE shall stand between me and that which I WANT. ....But you are correct in one thing... it IS time to END this. and so I shall." Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wraith with his Time to End This attack! -4 Wraith can at least face his adversary with a bit of dignity... and even though going all-in paid nothing in return, he still manages to get himself to his feet as he watches the shuttle bear down on him. "Let's be quite honest here, in a fist-to-fist fight? I would eat you alive." The blow is solid, and he goes flying back into a rather sturdy looking structure with a solid 'thunk' to go with. Dropping down, he transforms... wait, he's still functional? Well, the telltale energon conduits running around his body appear to be... out. But he's still got a little left, it seems. Just enough. "This round shall go to you, Combaticon. Next time, though, we will see where fate takes us." It's...not the fastest, he is drained, but the autobot is soon speeding his way down the road. Wraith transforms from a robot into a sleek Lamborghini Aventador in one quiet, fluid motion. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Lamborghini Aventador begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Space Shuttle watches the bombardment blast his enemy aside, and it is a satisfying thing to see. The shuttle circles around again, ready for another attack if need be... but Wraith ...finally... departs. He huffs at Wraith's comments, but doesn't answer. (Though Wraith is correct, and he knows it.) But seeing the Autobot retreat gives the Combaticon a sense of accomplishment. Maybe not quite as much as offlining Wraith, but... He could pursue, but this is mostly Autobot-controlled country and Blast Off doesn't know when more Autofools are going to show- but they certainly will soon, after all this commotion. It would be wiser to leave. His time to retake Tarn will be later, when he is ready and has all his pieces in place. He made his point, and his pride is assauged. Blast Off heads back to Base.